Change of heart
by Queen Destiny Ghost
Summary: Mauren is a Candor tranfer to Dauntless. She's always found Peter attractive. And he has always found her attractive though he's not sure why. They slowly fall for each other...Yeah I suck at summaries but what ever! First story...EVER! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful awesome best book ever!  
**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is short. The chapters WILL get longer! I promise c=**

"Mauren, wake up. If your late I'll trow your breakfast at you!" Steven, my little brother screams. "Oh shut up! I'm awake!" I slam my door closed, walking down the stairs.

Its choosing day, so my parents are up to see me off. I've told them for weeks that I'm leaving and joining the Dauntless. "Morning Darling...Your hair is hideous let me fix it for you." My Mother says pulling me over into a chair. "Fine, since you wont ever be able to do this again anyways." I reply sitting in the chair. My mother cuts my tight curly hair and fixes my bangs. "You better be up to it. I hear Christina might be going to Dauntless too." My father said across the table. "Ugh! I don't like her. She's annoying as fuck." I reply sitting down to eat. "Yes, yes we all know this Mauren." My mother chimes.

I finish breakfast and go kiss my mother and father on the cheeks. I give my little brother a noogie. "Bye, I love you all!" I run out the door, my brother following behind me. I turn toward my brother fixing to yell for him when I run straight into something hard...or should I say someone. "Hey Mauron, watch where your going." Peter, the rudest sexiest guy around...I did not just call him sexy...nope. Defiantly did not. "Hey Peter, where's your crew? You know the dike and the quiet physco?" I reply rubbing my nose. "Hahaha you mean Molly and Drew? Their on their way." Peter says smiling at me. It send shivers down my spine, and their NOT the good shivers! No...okay they are the good shivers...I blush and look away. "Yeah well what ever I have to go or I'll be late." I reply hurriedly. Running away I turn around to catch Peter looking at me. I turn my head quickly. Hopefully I'll be able to get away from him and this weird feeling...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. FOr if I did Will would still be alive, AL would still be alive, and everyone would have someone to love! 3 Lol I'm a hopeless romantic so ignore my random burst of romance XD

**A/N: Seeeeeee told you guys the chapter would get longer. Sorry their still kinda short though :\ **

I arrived school and went to my first couple classes, doodling and writing random things until it was time for the aptitude test. I looked around smirking at all the scared and/or nervous faces. I looked across the room my eyes landing on none other than Peter. He was looking at me, his face blank, Molly and Drew were laughing and chatting to him but he appeared to not be listening. He continued to keep eye contact with me. I was frozen in that spot. I couldn't move, I could barely breath, and shivers were going down my spine. Molly reliazed he wasn't paying attention and looked over at me, she snarled and glared at me. I broke eye contact with Peter finally. "Stop glaring at me Molly, don't be jealous just because I'm gorgous and you look like a guy." I scream behind me walking over to my brothers table. My brother and his friends erupt in laughter. They start calling people to take their aptitude test. "Mauren Locke" I stand up and start walking, then they call Peter's name. I freeze midstep before someone pushes me. "Hurry up Mauron, or are you to scared?" Peter taunts. I glare at him before turning quickly and walking into the room I was told to go to. A dauntless man is there, he's quite attractive with a lip piercing, a tattoo on his neck of fire, and a piercing in his ear. "Hello Mauren, sit down please." the Dauntless man said, tilting his head toward the chair. I smirked at him, sitting down comfortabley. "So whats your name?" I asked the man. He laughed before replying, "My name is Trav." I smile at Trav. "I like your name. Now lets get this show on the road! I'm dieing to take it." He laughs again, hooking everything up. I blink and I'm in the school's cafeteria. I raise an eyebrow and laugh. _Pick something. _Trav's voice says. I look up and stick my tongue out. I walk infront to each table looking at the items. "I dont want to pick." I say back sitting down on one of the tables. _Pick something!_ Trav's voice says again. I stay seated on the table kicking my legs. _Fine be that way. _Trav says before a giant angry dog comes running at me. "Oh now this is gonna be fun." I jump on to my feet and smile at the dog. It snarls and growls at me. I slowly sit down, after all I don't wanna kill the thing. I slowly put out my hand dropping my head, to show submission. It sniffs my hand before licking it. "Awwwh! Trav this dog is adorable!" I say scratching under his chin. Trav doesn't reply, hm weird. Suddenly a door opens and the cutest little boy ever appears. "Puppy!" he runs at the dog. I immediatly know whats gonna happen. I jump up right as the dog turns, I jump infront of the little boy, shielding his body with mine. The dog jumps lunging at my throat. This is just a simulation. I repeat this to myself over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes and the dog and little boy disappeared. I blink and notice I'm on a bus. I look over at the man seated beside me. He's reading a newpaper the headline reading _**"Man kills 13 children!" **_then it shows a picture of the man. He looks oddly familiar. "This is a shame. A GAWD DAMN SHAME! People like this should rot in jail." the man beside me says, he suddenly turns toward me and grabs one of my shoulders roughly. I narrow my eyes at him. "You know this man dont you?! DON'T YOU!" the man as a crazy look in his eyes. He's bigger than me, and he's stronger. But I plan on being Dauntless so I can't let that scare me. "I BET YOU DO! YOU KNOW HIM! TELL ME! YOU COULD SAVE MY LIFE! TELL ME!" the man screams in my face. I glare at him and smack his hand off my shoulder before spitting out a yes. Suddenly everything around me disappears. I blink a few times and see Trav, ashened andlooking nervously around him. "Wait right here Mauren...okay." Trav says not waiting for my reply before bolting out of the room. I get comfortable in the seat. Trav comes back in the room, still looking nervous. "Okay so Trav what were my results?" I ask. He looks at me, getting paler. "Mauren you have to listen to me do you understand." He says with such urgency in his voice that I have nothing to say. He rushes over to me. "You showed aptitude for Dauntless..." I smile proud of myself. "And Abnegation and Candor..." I frown...three aptitudes..."How...but..." I cant seem to find anything to say about it. Trav frowns and shakes his head "Your Divergent but NO ONE can know of this. If you tell anyone theyll more than likely kill you." I can't reply, I can't move, I can't do anything but try to process what Trav has told me. Trav looks at me sympathetically before talking again. "I'm put your aptitude in manually. So no one should know unless you tell them. Okay." I shake my head in understanding. Trav helps me up, I walk straight out of the building. To my favorite spot. The hill at the edge of Candor with a single oak tree at the top. Surprisingly this is where me and Peter first met. _***A/N okay just so you know this next little bit is going to be in italics bc its going to take place two years ago when Mauren and Peter first met c= **_ _I had just argued with my parents over my dog. I stormed out andwalked and walked and just kept walking until I was calm. When I looked around I reliazed I had walked out of Candor. Right infront of me was a huge hill. I decided to walk up it and sit at the peek. Once I was at the top I sat under the beautiful oak tree. I leaned my head back against it and relaxed. "Hey get out of my spot." I looked up to see a dark haired boy about my age standing infront of me."Shut up, I was here first." I replied opening one eye. He glared at me with gorgous eyes that I could look in all day. He stared at me and stopped glaring at me. I opened both my eyes and stared back at him. He sat down beside me, his arm grazing mine. "My names Peter." He said not looking at me. I turned toward him shocked before replying "Hi Peter, My name is Mauren." He looked over at me, and I froze. "You have really pretty eyes." he said before reliazing it and blushing, turning away quickly. I blushed looking down "Thanks, your eyes are really pretty too." I replied blushing deeper. He smiled at me slightly._ I suddenly blink. Reliazing that I had fallen asleep. I look up to the sky and reliaze that for two years I've been inlove with Peter.

***A/N: **Okay so yes Mauren FINALLY reliazes she likes him. And she accepts it! Peter on the other hand is gonna take awhile c; btw I'm writing this story with two of my friends so yeah, There will be two other main OC's and they will kinda have a side stories and stuff BUT this is mainly about my OC and Peter c=


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sitting in the Dauntless section smiling at my mother and father. They smile back, they weren't surprised that I chose Dauntless, I had been telling them after all. I lean back and check out the rest of the transfers. Of course that annoying bitch Christina transfered to Dauntless I glare at her and she glares right back at me. A stiff transfers to Dauntless. Hmm didnt see that one coming. Edward and Mia transfer, now that one I knew would happen. A cute guy with blond hair from Erudite transfers to Dauntless. A big guy Ive seen around Candor tranfers. Molly and Drew transfer too, Wait a second...Molly AND Drew...that means. I look around and find Peter staring at me. I blush and quickly turn away. Suddenly everyones getting up and walking out the door. I walk with the rest of Dauntless. We get to the stairs and suddenly theres screams of excitment and yells and everyone is talking. We start running down the stairs and I cant keep my smile off my face, this is what I've been waiting for. We run all the way to the railroad tracks. I stand right next to the tracks smiling, one of the orignal Dauntless members smirks at me, "I like you your eager." he says. I smile "Hell yeah I'm fucking eager. Ive been ready for this since I was little." I reply, he laughs. The trains coming, I can feel the ground shaking Im so pumped up. I know I can do this and I can't wait to show everyone that Im more than capable of being here. The train shoots past me, the original Dauntless members immediatly jump on. Im to amazed at their grace to move. "Damnit why the hell are you standing there crazy girl." someone mumbles behind me, they pick me up and toss me on the train. I blink suddenly coming back. "Hey what the hell Peter!" I scream turning around toward him, he's just climbed on smirking mockingly at me. "What would you have prefered me to leave you behind?" his smirk turns into a full on grin. My breath hitches. Peter stoppes grinning and frowns. "Stop looking at me like that." He walks over to Molly and Drew. I blink and look away. Well damn this is gonna be a long initiation.


End file.
